Undetected Target
by Carb0408
Summary: Steph has been having a hard time for the past few months. Can an old friend pull her back from the abyss? Can they learn to trust each other when their secrets have secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Marvel or Janet Evanovich. Just playing with the characters.

**A.N**. I thought I would give this story a shot. It was supposed to be a one shot, but the muse kind of ran away with it. I am kind of obsessed with Marvel and I love Stephanie Plum, so I figured why not throw them together. I understand there are many hard core comic fans and hardcore Babe fans. I am just having fun. If you do not like it, them I am sure you will be able to find another story somewhere else you do like, so please instead of being nasty, move on. Thanks a head of time for giving this story a shot. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was standing in the Bond's Office looking out the front window. It was December, one week until Christmas, and she was alone. She was watching the snow falling, white and pristine, until it touched the dirty streets and sidewalks that made up her hometown of Trenton, tuning it slushy and grey.<p>

She normally loved this time of year, but everything was shit in her life. She was barely talking to her family, Grandma Mazur being the exception. Her and Joe were off, after finding him screwing one of the nurses from the hospital. _Ranger_, she sighs. Ranger, jumped into her bed before the words "We're over," were out of her mouth to Joe. Things were great for a few weeks, but she wanted more. Ranger only wanted to give her more of his dick, not any more of his life. So, Steph did what any respectable 'Burg girl would do. She drowned her sorrows in gallon Margaritas and greasy, fatty foods after telling Ranger to go find Catwoman to fuck.

That was a month ago. Things between her and Ranger were better. They were at least on speaking terms, on their way back to being the friends and support they should have been to each other. Something hitting her in the back of the head, brought her out of her memories and back to the present. Shaking her head, she turned around to see what the offending person wanted.

"Whitegirl," Lula started, only to stop when the door to the office was thrown open. She was scowling at the person who entered, so that told Steph who it was, and without having to turn around to confirm her suspicions, Tank's deep voice did it for her.

"Any files?" he directed towards Connie.

Connie stopped filing her nails long enough to glance at the man, before shaking her head in the negative and going back to her nails. Tank turned to leave, but gestured for Steph to follow him out. Telling the girls she would see them tomorrow; if the weather cleared up, she grabbed her purse and coat and followed the mountain of a man outside.

"You alright?" he asked her when they stopped next to his Rangeman SUV.

She shrugged as she pulled the collar of her coat tighter and burrowed her face down. Tank smirked at the picture she painted. She looked like a curly haired gopher, popping its head up halfway to check out its surroundings.

"Look," he started, "why don't you come over to Haywood. Your inbox is getting full and the guys miss you." He could see the refusal in her eyes, so he pulled out the one thing that always worked with the Boss, hoping it worked with him as well. "Please."

She narrowed her eyes, making him think that it didn't work, before he heard her sigh and a muffled "Okay," come from the direction of where her mouth should be. He guided her into the passenger seat of his suv and shut the door before jogging to his side and sliding in behind the wheel. Turning the car on and adjusting the heat, they sat there for a few minutes waiting for the vehicle to warm up. He couldn't help but notice her rigid posture and the tension in the air was thick enough that he could feel it wrapping around him. "You know, if it helps, Ranger is in the wind." He wasn't surprised to see her relax, her whole body practically caving in at his words.

He wasn't told what happened between her and his best friend, but he could take a guess and say that Ranger did his usual. She wanted more and he ran faster than a mouse being chased by a cat. Fucking pussy.

When he didn't get a verbal response he pulled out of his spot and made the drive to Rangeman.

Steph was more relieved than she thought she would be knowing that Ranger wasn't in the building. She relaxed knowing there wasn't going to be any awkward talks in her near future. Honestly, she missed the guys. Besides the Core Team, she missed her time with Ram and Hector the most.

A few months ago, she was in a bad situation. Kidnapped, tortured, and sexually assaulted. Not raped, thank God, but it still wasn't pretty. After she was rescued, she decided she had enough flying by the seat of her pants and relying on her freaky luck. She took some self defense training from the Core Team. Ram helped her with weapons; legal weapons, such as guns and some knives. He was surprised at how good of shot she was, so he just helped her perfect her aim and worked with her on getting her accustomed to other weapons.

Hector helped her with everything else from lock picking: handcuffs, doors, windows and safes; to working with weapons of the illegal variety. He was developing some weapons for her that could be hidden or made to look like run of the mill items, that she could use, if she ever finds herself in need of them.

She was so lost in her thoughts again that she hadn't noticed the car coming to a stop in the underground parking garage of Rangeman HQ. She startled when Tank tapped on her window. "You coming, Little Girl?"

Nodding, she got out of the vehicle and followed Tank into the elevator, silently thanking him for not taking the stairs. Her knee still bothered her from when her kidnappers had her strapped into what she was told was called 'The Rack'. She shivered remembering the feeling of her body being periodically pulled in opposite directions and hearing some of her bones popping out of place.

Tank cast her a concerned glance, but she gave him a small smile and a slight shake of her head. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she hadn't spoken more than one word during their entire trip. He was hoping that seeing her friends here would bring back some of the old Steph they all loved.

Tank remained silent the rest of the trip until the elevator doors opened upon their arrival to the fifth floor. The guys on monitors must have informed every employee in the building that their Bomber was in the building. He had to remind them that they were in a place of business and needed to act that way. "At Ease!" he bellowed when the noise went from a gentle hum to that of engine revving, loud and obnoxious.

The men all stopped jostling for the closer position and froze. Steph giggled because they literally froze in the position they were about to make. Tank smiled and every man visibly relaxed hearing her happiness, even if it was at their own expense.

When Tank realized the men weren't going to calm down until they each had their fill of Steph, he laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before going to his office to finish up some paperwork.

Stephanie squealed when Lester, who of course shoved his way to the front of the gathered group, grabbed her up and spun while hugging her. When she was put back down in her starting position, she laughed when Hector glared at him and Lester flinched. Shaking her head at her friend's antics, she kissed his cheek.

"¿Estás bien, Angelita?" he whispered in her ear, before she pulled back.

"Si, Hector," she replied, nodding her head for added confirmation.

"Bien, bien." He smiled at her. Hector stayed by her side while the rest of the men said their hellos. Once everyone went back to what they were doing before she arrived, Hector guided her towards what everyone considered 'her' desk. They sat and talked for a few minutes before Steph asked where Ram was.

"Ah," Hector looked around, making sure no one was in hearing range before he broke out the English. "He's with a friend. Someone from his earlier military days. He will be disappointed that he missed your visit."

"I'm sorry for not visiting much," she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Angelita, there is nothing for you to apologize for. Between your kidnapping and _Ranger,"_ the ex-gangbanger sneered his boss' name, "I'm surprised you came at all."

"Hector," she chastised him. "I am at fault with mine and Ranger's situation just as much as he is. I knew what he could offer and still went to bed with him. I-"

She was cut off by her friends hand on her mouth. "No. He knew what he was doing. He knew how you felt. He is a grown man. He should have known better. Do not take blame away from him for his actions."

She nodded, not wanting to ruin this visit with her friend because she wasn't sure when she would be back again. She was about to ask him how the weapons were coming along when she heard the door to the stairwell slam open. She stood up to see what the commotion was about, only to smile when Ram turned her way and started to make his way to her.

Once he was an arm's length from her, he reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. Steph relaxed even more when she was wrapped in his arms. There was no safer place to her. The men on the floor looked at the two of them, curious of their relationship, since Ram seems to be the one closest to her. They all went back to their cubicles when Hector's glare reached them.

They don't understand. Ram was the one who found Stephanie when she was kidnapped. Ranger was in the wind doing what he does best, and Tank was running things in his absence. Ram got a lead and Tank put him in charge of the rescue team. His face was the first friendly face she had seen in over four days and it was the last face she saw for the first month following the ordeal, every night before she fell asleep. He refused to leave her side in the hospital, giving her the same treatment she had given many of the men who had been in her position before.

Doing this forged a special bond between the two. More than best friends, they were more like brother and sister. There were absolutely no romantic feelings involved, but they never felt the need to clarify their relationship to anyone else. They knew what they meant to each other and to hell with what everyone else thought. When they pulled apart, Steph had a small smile playing at her lips.

"What's up with the dramatic entrance?"

Ram laughed. "I wasn't sure if you would still be here when I got back from New York. When the control room called, I was already half way here, so I floored it."

Steph gave an exasperated sigh. "You didn't have to do that. You can come visit me whenever you want. You know this. Did you get pulled over on your way here?" She smiled already knowing the answer. It was the week before the holiday, so the cops were out in full force.

Ram smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "How is that even possible?"

"The friend I was visiting. He decided to come back with me for a few days." Steph nodded and waved her hand, telling him to continue with the story.

"The first and only time we were pulled over, the cop saw who was in the car with me, and waved us along. We weren't stopped again."

"Damn. Of all the luck. I want to meet this man. Maybe he can ride along with me for a few days." She thought about not getting any parking tickets or her car stolen while chasing down her skips and let out a defeated sigh. '_I'd probably ruin his luck and make mine worse_,' she thought.

"Steph!" Ram yelled while giving her shoulders a shake.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" she asked, blushing at being caught daydreaming again.

"I said that you can meet him. I left him in my apartment. Come on. We can continue our conversation down there and away from prying ears."

"Oh. Alright." She turned to invite Hector to join them, but he wasn't in her cubicle anymore.

"He left already." Ram answered her questioning gaze.

"Oh."

Ram wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the stairwell. When he felt her slow down, he shot her a questioning glance.

"My knee is still bothering me."

Nodding, he hit the button for the elevator and pulled her on to it when the doors opened. The ride was quick and before she knew it, they were already standing in front of Ram's apartment door. Once they were inside, Steph took her coat and sweat shirt off, knowing she wouldn't receive any judgement form Ram concerning her scars, and laid them over the back of the couch before walking into his kitchen for a beer.

She stopped short, locking eyes with who she supposed was Ram's friend. Coming out of their stupors, they spoke at the same time.

"Plum?"

"Clint?"

A third voice was heard from the doorway. "You two know each other?"

They both whipped their heads in the direction of the voice, one blushing and one glaring, but both actions for the same reason.

Stephanie decided to answer. "We knew each other years ago. We met a couple of times when I went with my dad to some dinners and stuff in D.C and New York. Clint was just a soldier then. I assume," turning her attention back to Ram's friend, "that you are out of the military now."

Clint gave a sharp nod before looking at Ram. They seemed to be having one of those silent conversations which ended with Ram giving a nod and saying he was going to go get some food. "I'll be back and you better still be here Bomber."

"I will be," she gave him a small smile and walked him to the door, before going to the living area and sitting down on the couch.

After Ram left, Clint grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and followed Steph out to the couch. He sat at the opposite end, giving her a wide berth so she would feel comfortable being alone with him. He wasn't dumb and Stephanie might not have realized what she was doing, but the way she curled herself into the furthest corner of the couch and angled her body to face the door and him, was giving off a certain vibe. She was protecting herself.

He reached out and handed her the second beer and waited for her to relax enough before he would try to start a conversation. He wasn't a talker by any means, but he would try to make an exception for Plum. Each time they saw each other, she had always went out of her way to ask him how he was doing and made it a point to make sure he had anything he might have needed before she went back to her father's side. She also made it a point to say goodbye to him after every event and thanked him for his service. He was always surprised when she went out of her way like that. Not many people would, or if they did, they were doing it for all the wrong reasons.

When he left the military and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., he gave her a passing thought occasionally, but not enough to try using their systems to run a check on her. He was all about the job. He was damn good at what he did and he didn't need any outside distractions. Sitting there, in front of her after all those years, he couldn't help but feel maybe, just a little bit, maybe he made a mistake by not looking her up. She was still as beautiful now as she was when she was an eighteen year old girl. A throat being cleared brought him back to the present.

Looking up from his drink, he smiled at her and decided to start easy with his questions. "How's General Plum? I haven't seen or heard any chatter about him since I saw him 6 months ago at an event in New York."

Steph took in a sharp breath and started peeling the label off of her bottle and avoided making eye contact with him. "He, um," she cleared her throat, or tried to at least, to get rid of the lump that formed whenever she thought of her father. "He died about four months ago."

Clint narrowed his eyes and assessed her. Starting at the top of her head and working his way down her body, at least what was visible of her body. He clenched his jaw when he noticed the deep scarring on her arms, knowing that the long lines were done by knives and the deeper colored patches were burn marks. He also saw the light circular scarring around her wrists, which showed that she was tied up at some point and assumed she had matching scarring on her ankles, if her swollen knee was anything to go by.

After analyzing her posture and her physical form, he decided to continue with this conversation. He felt the need to know if there was still a threat or if the General died of natural causes. He would need to inform Fury if there is still an active threat. General Plum was a great man and a great strategist. He was always being called upon for insight and help. Just as important, he was also the father to a woman who was to kind hearted to have to deal with such sadness. "Can I ask how it happened?" he softly asked her, slowly inching his way closer to her.

She shrugged. "Sure," she said, like it was no big deal, but he watched as her eyes closed off and a blank face slammed into place. "I was kidnapped a few months back and he tried to rescue me. He knew of the people who had taken me and was sure he would be able to handle it. The guys here, they tried getting him to plan with them. Ram told him he could go in with them, but they wanted to have a plan in place. Usually my father would be all about plans and backup plans, but because I was his baby girl, he let his emotions override his common sense. I can't blame him for that. I do it daily when going after my skips." She took a drink before continuing her story, not taking notice that Clint was now about a foot away from her.

"You know, he wasn't as young or in shape as he used to be, but he still put up a good fight. I watched from where I was tied down as he came firing through the doors of the abandoned building I was being held in. He managed to kill two of the six men, before he was knocked out. They tied him up and forced him to watch as they cut and burned me, before turning the tables on me. I had to watch as they broke every bone in his body before slitting his throat. He never once screamed out or begged for mercy. I was never so proud and so devastated in my life. His last words were "Stay strong, Pumpkin. I love you." before his body slumped over from the loss of blood."

"Steph-" he tried, but was stopped by her running to the bathroom. He got up and followed, not surprised to hear her retching into the toilet, followed by her gut wrenching sobs. He knocked, to give her a heads up that he was there, before making his way in, sliding to the floor behind her and pulling her into his arms. No matter how badass he was, he knew she needed someone, and for some reason or another, he wanted to be that someone.

He hoped rubbing her back worked, because it was the only thing that came to mind and that was only because he remembered watching some chick flick that Pepper picked out for a movie night with the rest of the Avengers. It worked for that Noah guy, so it should work for him. '_Chicks love this shit_.' Giving himself a mental high five when she did indeed calm down, he slowly removed his hand from her back and waited for her to look up from where her head was buried in his neck.

"I-I'm sorry," she began apologizing, while dragging her hands down her face to rid her cheeks of the tears she let fall. "This is the first time I've talked to anyone about his death."

"What about your family?" he inquired. Surely they wanted to know what happened.

Steph scoffed at his question. "My _family_," she sneered, "with the exception of Grandma Mazur, blame me for his death. They believe that if I wasn't friends with the guys here at Rangeman and I worked a normal job, say at the Button Factory, then he wouldn't have had to come rescue me. Thus causing him to be murdered."

She sighed and pushed herself up, walking to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Clint smirked when she looked at Ram's toothbrush and shrugged before snatching it out of the cup and hastily scrubbed her teeth with it. She turned to face him once she was finished.

"Look, Clint." She sighed. "My family, they can't know what happened to him. One, they wouldn't understand and two, it would put them in danger. I would rather them hate and blame me then see these guys go after my nieces or my grandmother."

"So the threat is still there?" At that moment, Clint's mind went into overdrive. While he was still listening to the witness, because that is what Steph became the moment she expressed her worry that the threat was still active, he was going over different plans in his head. He knew he had to get away to call Fury and let him in on the situation. He pushed that aside for the moment and concentrated on what Steph was saying once again.

"I don't know. Ram and the guys who rescued me, had killed the ones who kidnapped me. We've, well they've, run extensive searches and nothing has come up. It looks like there is no other threat, but I get the feeling that you know how things like this work. The threat might not be visible, but it doesn't mean it isn't there."

He narrowed his eyes at her, not surprised that she could make the leap of him knowing how these situations worked. She just had no idea how well he knew about hidden threats. Actually, it wouldnt surprise him if she already knew. She was always sharper than the average person. Plus, ever since the Avenger Initiative was started, he was being recognized more and more. '_Maybe she's just being polite, not wanting to bring attention to it,_' he thought.

"Oh please, Clint!" she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Or do you prefer to be called Hawkeye? Should I stroke your ego some?"

He let out a small groan and smirked at her choice of words. "You can stroke-" he began but stopped when he heard the door to the apartment slam shut. Steph moaned as the smell of Pino's reached her nose. While she followed the smell of food, Clint had to adjust himself before shaking his head in amusement. She still had that effect on him.

Joining his friends in the kitchen, he grabbed a plate and sat down on the stool next to Steph and across from Ram. Ram looked between the two and decided to ask Steph what was going on.

Steph snorted and wiped her mouth after chewing and swallowing a bite of her pizza. "Hawkeye here," she said nodding her head in his direction, "assumed I didn't know who he was. I mean, hello, my father was General Plum. Of course I know who the Avengers are."

Clint watched as she took a drink of her soda, while shifting her eyes back and forth between himself and Ram. "Spit it out, Plum."

Nodding, she asked what she's been wanting to know since she found Clint in Ram's kitchen. "How do you two know each other?"

Ram answered that one. "We met through the military. Then in the private sector of the government. We sort of have this competition between us. Who's the better shot." He shrugged. "That sort of thing."

"Well, who is it?" she inquired, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Both men answered at the same time. "I am."

Steph laughed and continued eating while watching them silently posturing for the number one spot. "Why can't you both be at the top? I mean, you guys shoot different things, use different weapons."

"It's the principle, Steph." Ram answered.

Steph shook her head, still smiling, and started to clean up the remnants of dinner. Ram watched not her, but Barton's eyes as they followed Steph's every move. Making eye contact with him, he nodded his head to the other room. Once they were away from Steph, Ram whispered to his friend.

"She's been hurt."

Clint nodded.

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt again."

Again, Clint nodded his head in agreement.

"She's my family. I don't care who you are or who your friends are. I will kill you if you hurt her."

Clint narrowed his eyes at the threat. He knew Ram was just protecting Steph, but he still didn't like to be threatened. "Look, I get it. She's important to you. You know I won't hurt her."

"I'm assuming, based on her swollen eyes and red nose earlier, that she told you about being kidnapped?"

Clint shook his head. "She told me some, but it was more about General Plum."

Ram's eyes widened slightly in shock. "She told you about that? She hasn't spoke about him at all, not even to Ranger."

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"It's or it was complicated. It's another reason why she doesn't deserve to be hurt again. So if you are planning on doing a fuck and run, then I'd think twice and head on back to the city. I'm sure Romanoff would be willing to fulfill that need for you."

"Fuck you, Ramsey!" he whispered harshly. "Plum and I are friends. If something more happens, she and I will deal with it. My personal life is never up for discussion."

Before anything else is said, Steph made an appearance into the living area. "Everything alright?" she asked looking between both men.

"Just fine, Bomber. You want to stay a little longer or do you want a lift home?"

"I'm going to call it a day. I have some last minute Christmas shopping to do tomorrow if the weather isn't too bad."

"Ok. Barton can give you a lift, if you don't mind. I have to go up and check in with Tank."

"I don't mind." She looked over at the man in question. "You ok with this? Being my chauffeur?"

"Nope. It's cool."

"Alright, well let's go. I'm getting a weird feeling about being here right now and I always trust my feelings."

Ram threw a curious look her way. "What kind of feeling? Danger?"

Steph shook her head. "No. No. Nothing like that. Just an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Ok. Well, here are the keys. Go. I'll call you later to see how you are doing." Ram tossed the keys to her and followed them out to the elevator. Once the doors closed, he took the stairs to the fifth floor and found the reason for Steph's discomfort. Ranger was back.

* * *

><p>After giving Clint directions to her apartment, she found herself lost in her thoughts for the fourth time that day. What were the odds of Ram being friends with someone she knew through her father? She had to admit that Clint had aged well, that's not to say he wasn't good looking when she was a teenager and he a soldier in the Armed Forces. Time had definitely agreed with him. Blushing slightly at her thoughts, she was snapped back to reality when she felt the truck come to a stop. Looking out her window, she was surprised to see they were already in the parking lot to her building.<p>

Clint turned the engine off and hopped out of the vehicle waiting around the front for Steph to join him so he could accompany her to her apartment. Steph followed his movements and not seconds later they were inside and taking the stairs to her 3rd floor apartment. When they reached her door, Steph turned to face her old friend.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?" she asked, while searching through her purse for her keys.

"Sure," he replied before leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Finally!" Steph yelled when she found her keys. Once she unlocked the door, she walked in and dropped her bag next the kitchen doorway on her way to check on Rex, leaving Clint to follow behind. Tapping on the glass to her furry roommate's home, she waited and smiled softly when he poked his head out of his soup can. Clint watched her movements from the doorway and accepted the bottle of water she offered after checking on her rat.

"Come on," she said over her shoulder as she went and sat on her couch. "We can sit in here and catch up some more."

He followed suit and sat next to her, leaning back against the cushions and resting his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes for a second. Steph watched him, looking him over actually. He was handsome. Strong and not just in the sense of physical strength, but intellectually strong as well. She would be lying if she said she didn't think about what it would be like to be with him. To feel his arms wrapped around her. To feel the strength in them as he controlled her body, making it move the way he wanted it to.

She felt her cheeks burn as she came back from her fantasy and saw that he was looking at her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Steph shook her head and changed the subject. "So what's it like working with Tony Stark, or even the rest of your team?"

He shrugged. There wasn't much about his job he could tell her about, but he could talk about the team, just not what they do. "He's what you'd think he'd be like. Egotistical, brilliant and a billionaire. Fancies himself a playboy, but Pepper has him on lock down."

Steph smiled as she listened to him talk some about the Avengers, but it didn't get past her that he only told her what the public already knew. She didn't and couldn't hold it against him. After all, they barely know each other, and seeing each other occasionally through government events doesn't count. Not only that, but she can't tell him things about her life either. Even if he is an Avenger and once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., some of the things she does, or did before this assignment went to shit, would surely get him marked as a target if she ever thought about telling him. '_No. It's best if I keep my distance,_' she thought.

Not missing a beat, she brought up the one Avenger he had not mentioned. "And what of the Black Widow?" Clint looked at Steph sharply, wondering why she was interested in his friend, best friend actually. Assessing her look, he released an internal breath before giving her the public knowledge of his fellow spy and sometimes partner.

Steph maintained her innocent face, not wanting to give her feelings on this person away. While she was good at what she does, The Black Widow was the best in her field. She was only inquiring about her to gauge Clint's feelings on the assassin. Were they involved? If so, Natasha Romanoff was one woman that Steph was not willing to slight by going after her man. So she paid close attention to Clint's eyes, trying to get a read on his feelings. When he gave nothing away, she decided to flirt a little. Maybe kiss him goodnight. If he was seeing Romanoff, or anyone for that matter, he was a decent enough guy that he would rebuff her advances. A plan in place, she made an effort to stay in the moment and out of her head.

"So, that's the team. What about you? You seem to have your own 'team'. How'd you get involved with a security company run by a group of government mercenaries?" Clint decided it was time to turn the tables. There was something off about her and he intended to find out, if he could, without having Stark run an invasive search on her.

Steph thought about telling him the truth, not the missions she does or what her job requires of her to do, but at least what she was. She couldn't deny this pull she felt to be completely honest with him, but her rational and somewhat annoying side won out and she only gave him the cover story she has worked on and under for the last 3 years.

"I lost my job as a lingerie buyer and moved back here. I blackmailed my cousin, who owns a Bail Bonds Office, into giving me a job. I'm a bounty hunter." She shrugged and laughed at his incredulous look. "Eh. I needed the money and as long as I brought the skips in, the money was ok. It pays the rent and I don't have to wear panty hose." She took a drink of her water before continuing.

"Now, the guys at Rangeman?" Clint nodded. "Some of them are my best friends. Ram, which you know and Hector, you haven't met, are like my brothers. They were the ones who pulled me out of that building. They were the ones who helped put me back together. The rest of the guys are good guys, just misunderstood."

"Ranger?" he asked, coincidentally for the same reasons she asked about Natasha.

Steph let out a disgruntled sigh. "Ranger is complicated. He was my mentor when I first got into this field. We've slept together a few times, but he didn't want anything more than a casual bed partner and I wanted and needed more. So I told him to go find someone else. Our relationship has been strained ever since."

Clint was surprised by the pang of jealousy he felt when she said she was with someone else, but shook it off. Whatever she had with Ranger was over and didn't look like it was going to get any better for them. They fell into a comfortable silence only broken by his cell phone ringing. Glancing at Steph and then the phone, he stood up and walked to what he found to be her bedroom before answering the call.

"Yeah?"

"Suit up. The Quinjet will be picking you up in 15."

"Send it to the roof of Rangeman Security."

"Why can't we pick you up at your current location? On a hot date?"

"Stark," he started, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. No personal life. You can be a real downer. Besides, I'm sure whoever she is, will be accompanying you to Rangeman." With that Tony hung up before Clint could refute his claim.

Shaking his head, he walked back out to where he left Steph, only she was standing near the front door with her purse in hand. "I assumed you were going to have to leave and I need to see Hector, so I figured I would drive over with you."

Nodding, he grabbed his coat and followed her out. They were in the SUV again before either of them spoke. "I'm glad we met up again. It was nice to see a friendly face outside of these guys," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the building they were just passing to get to the underground parking.

"It was. Sorry it couldn't have been longer."

Clint parked the truck and got out and met Steph at the door to the stairwell. Steph led him up the stairs and used her key fob to gain access to the roof. She wasn't surprised to see the Core Team and Ram waiting for them, the latter with what looked like Clint's go bag in hand. Clint nodded in thanks, took the bag and stepped back as his ride was making its landing.

Once the ramp to the back cargo area opened, Clint started to make his way over, only to stop. He looked back and before he had a second thought, walked over to where Steph was standing, grabbed her and kissed her hard. Pulling away after a minute he smirked at her before heading back the way he came, yelling over his shoulder.

"I'll see you when I get back."

Ignoring the looks from her friends and the catcalls from mostly Tony, he dropped his bag and took his seat, looking over the file that Dr. Banner gave him.

What no one other than Tony knew was that it only took JARVIS those few minutes to run an intensive background check on one Stephanie Plum. The results were not what he was expecting.

"So why didn't you tell us you were dating _the_ Phoenix?" Tony couldn't wait to needle Hawkeye for information. He was like a kid in a candy store being offered the chance to try a new candy combination. He was already making plans to try to get her to join the team.

Everyone's head snapped to Tony as they processed what he said. "What? Don't tell me you didn't know who she was, Legolas. You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D! They have files on her!" He shook his head in disgust. "And you call yourself a spy!"

* * *

><p>Translations: "You ok, Angel?"..."Yes"..."Good, Good"<p>

A.N. I also want to give my thanks to JDHO2 for giving me the encouragement to put this out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Marvel and Janet do. **

**A.N. This chapter has a lemon at the bottom so if that's not your ****scene, skip it. I don't have a set schedule for updates regarding this story. I usually write when the mood strikes, but this story seems to be taking over my thoughts. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It's been one of the best gifts a nerdy girl could ask for. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The days after Clint's departure came and went. Christmas was uneventful, even more so to Stephanie because she decided as a gift to herself this year, not to go to her mother's house for dinner. So, instead, she spent a quiet night at home with Rex, a meatball sub and a box of wine that was on sale at the grocery store when she went to pick up some tasty cakes after a disastrous FTA pick up two nights prior. Needless to say, she had the mother of all hangovers the next day and refused to move from her spot on the couch until the construction crew decided to stop using the jackhammer on her skull.<p>

Hector knew what she was getting up to and dropped by that afternoon with the 'cure'. He stayed with her until some color infused itself back into her cheeks. When she could sit up without wanting to vomit, he made his way to the door calling out to her over his shoulder that he would be back the next day.

True to his word, Hector showed up with Ram in tow and they sat around and caught up for a few minutes before they dove into a heavier topic. Ranger.

"I don't know what you guys want to hear. I already told you what happened between us. Why are you diving into it again?" she asked, exasperated at being, what felt like, interrogated.

"Bomber, we're sorry for beating the dead horse about this, but with the way he was acting last week after Barton kissed you, there has to be something you forgot," Ram hedged, hating doing this to his sister, but not sure what was going on with Ranger and that alone had him on edge.

He remembered what Steph was like after she told Ranger to find someone else to be his bed partner. Hector was on night shift, watching the monitors, when he saw Steph's car still sitting at a local bar. Hector called Ram and Ram drove over to see what was going on. It was a couple of months after she was kidnapped or more importantly, had watched her father take his last breath in front of her and he wasn't sure if it was all finally catching up to her.

The look in her eyes when he got to the bar had his heart breaking. When she spilled everything that transpired between her and Ranger earlier that night, he was livid. Fucking Ranger. Everyone knew Ranger was in love with her, but he kept pushing and pulling, until she finally had enough. The only problem was that it happened at a cost to her own self worth. Now, she doubted herself and whether she could be seen for anything other than sex. Who could blame her, really? She caught her boyfriend with another woman and her supposedly 'best friend' took what he needed from her and went on his merry way.

Ram growled at the memory. She didn't need any more shit on her plate. Shaking his head, he listened as she told them, once again, everything that happened.

"There wasn't any reason for him to flip out. I'm moving on. It's what he wanted from me. What he told me to do."

"Jesus, we're dumb," Ram groaned, dragging his hand down his face. Steph just cocked an eyebrow at him as if saying, "What's different?" Ram smirked at her knowingly and looking forward to her reaction when he helped her put it together.

"He's jealous, Bomber."

"No-"

Hector interrupted her. "Si, Angelita. You've moved on, or are trying to. He might say he wants you to, but he doesn't, not really."

Steph thought about that night, blushing slightly at the memory of feeling Clint's lips on hers, hard and demanding. It was short lived because that memory was overtaken by the thoughts of Ranger losing his shit.

_Flashback_

_Steph was stunned into silence after Clint's kiss. She was trying to process it, when she heard the door to the roof bang against the wall. She was shocked to see that it was Ranger who decided the wall needed remodeling. Shaking her head, she filed down the stairs after the other guys, sandwiched between Ram and Hector. _

_When they reached the fifth floor, they could feel the tension in the air. A crash sounding from Ranger's office sent the rest of the Core team in that direction and Stephanie to the elevator to leave. She wasn't comfortable being in Rangeman on a good day, let alone on a day that Ranger was in a bad mood. Hector and Ram rode down to the garage with her, with the latter pressing the keys to his personal vehicle into her hand. She gave him a small smile and sighed in relief. She just wanted to get home._

"_I'll pick it up in the morning. Leave the keys on your kitchen table."_

_She nodded and kissed them both on the cheek before getting into the truck and driving home._

_End of Flashback_

Steph shrugged. "If he has a problem with me seeing someone else, then that's something he's going to have to deal with."

"He's calmed down some since that night, but maybe you guys should talk about it?" Ram suggested.

Steph laughed, but it wasn't her normal laugh that caused even the hardest of the Rangemen to smile. No, this laugh was cold and short. "Please. In order for us to work out the issues, he would have to say something other than 'Babe'."

Hector couldn't help but snort at her impression of the boss. "I agree with Angelita. With her temper and his penchant for not using his words, like his madre taught him, they would get no where."

The conversation stopped when the muffled sound of a phone ringing broke through the air. The guys both checked theirs and when they realized it wasn't theirs that were ringing, they looked at Steph, only she wasn't in her seat. They both got up to go looking for her because neither one of them heard her get up from her spot and they definitely didn't hear her move across her apartment to her bedroom.

When they got to her shut door, they could hear her muffled voice, but couldn't make out anything that was being said. Shrugging they went back to their seats, wanting to give her privacy for whoever she was talking to.

Steph returned a few minutes later and retook her seat. Looking at both of her friends, she told them she had a solution to the Ranger problem.

"What would that be, Bomber? Short of one of you going out of town for awhile, I don't see how the tension is going to lessen."

"Exactly. One of us needs to go away. I have a friend in New York that I haven't seen since college. I'm going to go out and visit for a few weeks." She hated lying to them, but it had to be done.

"Angelita, New Years' is in a couple of days. We had plans."

Steph sighed, before an idea popped into her head. "Why don't the both of you come out to the city for New Years Eve? It would be fun, and we could really let loose without having to worry about anything making it's way through the Burg or Rangeman."

Hector perked up at the idea. Nodding he agreed. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

She looked at her best friend. "Ram?"

"It's going to be hard to get away from Rangeman, but yeah, I'll come to New York for New Years."

Steph squealed before launching herself at both of them. They laughed as they caught her. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about where they wanted to go, while Steph packed up some of her 'normal' gear.

After her friends left, with promises from her to call them when she made it to her final location, she packed up her real uniforms. She took all her bags to her car, left a note for Dillon and gave Rex a little more food to hold him over until Ram came and got him in the morning. She took one last look around her apartment before locking up behind her and leaving Trenton for the foreseeable future.

The drive into the city wasn't too bad, since most people were already off from work and finding the building she would be staying at was even easier, since it wasn't really a building, but more like a tower. She followed the instructions and parked below ground, circling down more levels than she thought was possible.

"Well, if my car gets blown up down here, it would probably be someone back from the dead, seeing as though we are one level away from parking in Hell," she said out loud to no one, before stepping out of her vehicle and cautiously looking around.

She would love to say she didn't jump a little when she looked back towards the way she came, only to see Tony Stark himself and a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a drool worthy pair of FMPs on, but that was not the case. She might even had squeaked a tiny bit. But she _would_ be proud to say that her reflexes were still spot on, since she had both of her guns trained on the pair.

Tony smirked and nodded in approval, while Pepper had her hands in front of her body, in a surrendering pose. "Good to see you live up to what your files say," he said as he made his way to her. "I was a little worried you'd gone soft, being a _bounty hunter_ and all."

"What can I say, it paid the bills." She shrugged before putting her weapons back on her person.

"Barely," he scoffed. "Leave the bags, I'll have someone retrieve them for you. Now, come along. You have a tour to take and a mission to be briefed on."

Shaking her head at his retreating back, Steph turned to the woman who stood by waiting for her. "I'm Stephanie Plum. Nice to meet you, Ms.-"

"Potts, but please call me Pepper."

Nodding, Steph reached into the front seat of her car and pulled out a bag. There was no way she was leaving that one for someone to 'retrieve' later. She made her way back to Pepper's side and they started walking in the direction that Tony had gone.

"Is he always like that?" Steph asked, still checking her surroundings for anything amiss.

Pepper smiled. "Pretty much. You get used to it. He-"

Whatever Pepper was going to say was cut short by Steph throwing her to the ground and covering her with her own body. Not seconds later, the familiar sound of a car exploding rang through the level they were on. Steph brought her mouth closer to Pepper's ear and whispered what she needed her to do, while slipping a gun into her hand.

Steph slipped off of Pepper and watched as the woman scurried across the garage floor, dragging the bag Steph took from the car and hid behind another vehicle, before Steph herself pushed up off the ground and began looking around. She caught movement to her left, dropped to her knees and fired. Hearing the thud as the body hit the ground and a continuous moan coming from the same direction, she smiled knowing she hit her target.

Her happiness was short lived when she heard two sets of footfalls coming towards her. She decided to let them think they caught her off guard, needing them to let their guard down so she could figure out who they worked for and what they wanted. As she pretended to be nervous and looked around in every direction, the people after her came from behind and grabbed her. One stayed behind her, holding her arms back in what he thought was an unbreakable hold, while the other came to her front.

He grabbed her face and yelled. "Where is it?"

Pulling her head from his grasp, she laughed. He backhanded her and she laughed even harder. Fed up with not getting his answers, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground, knocking the air from her body. "Where. Is. It?" he growled out once more, spit flying out with every word.

This time he got an answer, by the way of her knife gauging into his side. Everytime he jerked trying to get away from it, Steph twisted the serrated blade just a little bit more, making sure it tore his insides up. He released his hold on her and tried getting away, but he wasn't fast enough. She knocked him out and turned just in time,unfortunately, to catch a fist to her own jaw. Shaking her head from the blow, staving off the little bit of dizziness, and reached for her ankle piece. This time she was fast enough to get it out, aim and shoot before he could land another blow. She turned to the one she gutted and sighed in disappointment.

Pepper had just come to her side and heard Steph sigh. "What's wrong? Are there more? Should I go back?"

Steph shook her head no. "He died," she said, gesturing the obviously dead guy in a pool of blood at their feet. "I couldn't get any information from him. Wait a minute…" she said excitedly before taking off down the ramp, closer to where her vehicle used to be.

Pepper watched in fascination before sighing in relief when Tony flew to a stop next to her. She turned to him and rolled her eyes at him as Iron Man.

"Really, Tony? You wore the suit?"

Tony flipped the face shield off and looked Pepper over himself. "What? You can never be too careful."

"I told you she said she had it handled. She specifically told me to tell you to _not_ come back down as Iron Man," she said.

"And I told you," he snarked back, "that I don't take orders. I make them."

"Well, you should learn to take them Stark," Steph quipped before a lovers quarrel could break out in the middle of a burned and bloody garage. Tony looked to her and the guy she was dragging behind her before he spoke again.

"Left one alive to talk to, did ya?"

"I forgot about him until I disposed of his friends down there," she said nodding to the dead bodies that were being taken care of by some of Tony's people.

"Well, do you want to take him somewhere to talk to him or did you miss a spot down here that you would like paint red?"

"Down here would be as good a place as any. It will save the clean up crew some time as well."

"We'll leave you to it," Tony said before turning towards his girlfriend. "Come on Pep. Let's leave the kids to play." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the elevator. Pepper called out behind her and told Steph to "Press the blank button in the elevator and it would take her where she needed to be."

Steph waved her off before giving her undivided attention to the man in her arms. He definitely wasn't the man she wanted her hands on, but he would have to do for the time being because he hopefully had information that she needed.

She pushed the man down so he was kneeling in front of her. He let out a scream once he settled onto the knee she shot.

Steph smiled. "Oops. I'm sorry. I forgot about your bad knee. I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"Stupid bitch!" he spit out.

She let that one slide because she needed to know who was coming after her. "Who are you working for?"

The guy laughed. "You'll have to do much more than blow out my knee to get me to talk."

"That could be arranged," she informed him right before she shot his thigh above his good knee. She couldn't help but be slightly impressed. He barely screamed or moved for the matter.

After a few more minutes of going back and forth, she wasn't getting anywhere. He was a tight lipped as ever. Just as she was about to put him out of his misery, an arrow pierced his shoulder. The guy grunted with the impact and when he looked up at Steph, he had a look of confusion on his face, until he looked over her shoulder. The look of fear that settled onto his face was more than she needed to know who was behind her, if the arrow didn't give him away.

"I thought I was being hired to look for you?" she asked the visitor without turning around.

Clint scoffed. "I've been here the entire time. Tony apparently thought he needed a ruse to get you here."

"Well, I can only deal with one idiot at a time. I'll have a little chat with him after I'm done here."

"Actually, you are done here. Jarvis ran some searches on him. We know who he is working for."

"So if you knew this, why did you shoot him with an arrow?" she asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun."

They looked at each other, both conveying without words that they needed to talk privately. With a nod, Steph turned back to her detainee, shot him between the eyes without blinking and walked away, leaving Clint to call in the clean up crew.

Once she was in the elevator, she pressed the button with no designation on it and wasn't surprised when it started moving. She startled slightly when a voice addressed her in the confined space. "Welcome, Ms. Plum."

She looked around before tentatively answering the voice. "Hello."

"Do not be alarmed, Ms. Plum. I am JARVIS. Would you like to be let off at your rooms or would you rather I send you to where Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark are?"

"Uh, my rooms? Please."

"Of course. I will let Mr. Stark know."

"Thank you," she whispered as the doors opened to her 'rooms'. Steph looked around before she noticed her bags had been placed by the couch in what she assumed was the living room. Grabbing them, she went in search of the bathroom, wanting to get rid of the smoke and sweat drenched clothes she was wearing. Finding what she was looking for, she let out a content sigh at the sight before her.

The large jacuzzi tub was calling to her, but knowing she still had to have words with Tony, she opted for the shower, which was beautiful in it's own right. Taking her time, allowing the hot water to release the tension in her body, she thought over the last few hours.

Now that she had seen Clint, she began to wonder what it was Tony wanted from her. Obviously she wasn't need to find Clint, but he had some ulterior motive and she had a small idea of what it was. She needed to decide if it was something she'd be willing to do. Could she leave her friends? Could she open herself up and let these strangers in on her life and who she was? TOny obviously knew who she was, but did the reset of his friends? Did Clint know?

She couldn't stop running through different scenarios even as the water went cold, and she got out and got dressed, opting to just pull her hair up instead of styling it. Shoving everything back into her bags, she made her way back out to the living room. She dropped her bags by the couch, where she found them earlier, and got back into the elevator, pressing the blank button once again.

Before she could process or decide anything, the doors opened and she was greeted by Pepper.

"I see you've been to your floor. I hope everything is alright. If there's something that you would like changed, please let me or JARVIS know and we will make it happen."

"My floor?"

"Yes. Each team member has their own space. Now, come on. Tony wants to introduce you to the rest of the team."

Steph followed behind Pepper, moving cautiously and taking in her surroundings. It wouldn't do her any good if she were to misplace her trust in these people. Granted they are "heroes" to the outside world, but in her world, people like the ones she was about to meet, have proven to be out only for themselves. While she was assessing everyone and everything around here, she didn't see the way Clint's eyes watched her every move.

Once they came to a stop, Steph maintained her distance, placing her back to a wall and angling her body so she could keep the entry way and the people in the room with in her sights. The tension in the room was at a high. No one made a move to introduce themselves.

"Ok. Well, now that Phoenix is here. Wait, you don't mind I call you that, do you?" Tony turned to face where Steph was standing and smiled at her gaping mouth. "No? Nothing? Alright, Phoenix it is. Now, like I was saying. Let's get introductions out of the way." Tony began pointing to each person and giving their names as he made his way over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

No one moved or responded, still watching and waiting for Steph's reaction to having her personal business thrown out into a semi public setting. While most were used to Tony's ways, Steph was obviously new and didn't know whether she was being set up, especially after everything that happened in the parking garage earlier. Taking those circumstances into consideration, no one held it against her when she pulled a knife from somewhere on her body and threw it in Tony's direction, smashing the glass that was inches from his face, and sending its contents all over his suit. They did, however, tense when they heard two chambers being loaded.

On the outside the team looked relaxed, but in reality, they were all in battle stances, waiting for the first shot to be fired. They didn't know her and she didn't know them.

Steph braced herself against the wall, after cataloguing multiple exit strategies. She knew that in order for herself to get out of this situation alive, she would have to, at minimum, injure some of the more human Avengers.

Tony frowned as he wiped the front of his suit down. "That wasn't necessary. If you wanted a drink, all you had to do was ask."

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" she rasped out.

"I told you why I wanted you here when I called the other day." Tony answered as he reached for another glass.

"Yes. And you lied. Hawkeye is standing right in front of us. Now, the real reason, or I am going to start shooting, starting with your girlfriend."

Tony waved her off, taking another sip of his drink. "You're overreacting. Of course he is here. I needed a reason to get you here and he was the perfect incentive."

Steph shot the floor at Pepper's feet, causing the woman to yelp and jump back. "I'm not playing games, Stark! What the fuck do you want from me!?"

"Tony! Just answer her!" Pepper yelled at him.

"Geesh. No sense of adventure. Pep you know I wouldn't let any harm come to you."

"Tony!"

"Alright," he looked around the room and realized he might have let this go on a little too long. "Look, I want you for our team. You were wasting your talents working as a bounty hunter, especially being undercover as you were." He made his way to stand in front of her, making sure her guns were aimed at him and not anyone else in the room.

"I don't believe that's all this is about. Why not just ask me like a normal human being?" Steph growled at him.

He shrugged. "I'm not a normal human being. We only live this life once, some of us longer than others, and I like to have fun. Besides, I wanted to see what you were made of."

"Downstairs?"

"Now, that, that was a fluke. What the hell are you involved in?"

Steph lowered the guns to her sides, keeping one out and putting the other away. "Since you love to invade people's privacy, figure it out for yourself."

"I already did, somewhat, I just wanted to see how close you are going to play things to your chest."

Steph didn't give him a chance to see what was coming before she sucker punched him, causing him to fall to the floor. Leaning over him, she spoke loud enough for the room to hear, "For future reference, I don't play games. My private life is mine unless I feel like sharing. Next time you feel like sharing with the class, make sure you are wearing your suit because I won't hesitate to shoot you where you stand."

After she straightened herself out and Tony was standing again, she turned to Pepper and offered her an apology.

"Sorry for shooting at you."

"It's ok. If you would believe it, this isn't the first time it's happened, and it probably won't be the last."

Steph nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll join the team. I assume I have to see you to sign the contracts?"

"Yes. That can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you go get some rest and we will sort everything out in the morning after breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

Steph made her way to the elevator, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else in the room. She figured she would have at least one visitor that night, so she would just wait it out and see who was brave enough to venture into her space.

Once she got down stairs, she grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat on the sofa. Pulling out her phone, she noticed she had a few missed calls and some text messages. Scrolling through the messages, she noticed none of importance. They were either from Ranger, saying 'Babe' or from the girls at the Bond's Office. She deleted them and looked at her missed calls. Cursing, she hit the return call button and wasn't surprised when it was answered before it got through the first ring.

"Angelita! Are you alright? Your car went off the grid!"

She sighed. "Im fine, Hec. I was followed. No big deal. Things were handled."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Look," she took a deep breath, knowing what she said next was going to cause more worry in her friend. "Can you guys come out a day early? There are some things I need to tell you and I'd rather do them in person."

"Si, Angelita. We will be there."

"Ok, Hec. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay safe, Estefania."

Steph closed her phone and leaned back against the couch. As she finished her drink she thought over the last few hours. She still needed to get that information from Tony concerning her attackers. Better yet, maybe she could ask this JARVIS for the information, since he was the one who probably ran the search.

Steph finished the rest of her beer, left her bottle on the table and started to make her way to her bedroom after picking up her bags. She knew he was there before she even turned the lights on. Not faltering in her steps after seeing him lounging across her bed, she continued her journey into the closet.

Dropping her bags, she knelt down and started pulling things out, mainly looking for her pajamas. "Couldn't knock on the door? Was it to mundane of a task for you?"

"Stephanie-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We need to have a conversation." She rolled her eyes and began to strip out of her clothes, replacing them with her shorts and tank top that she normally wore to bed.

Clint's eyes roamed over her body, not caring in the least if he got caught watching her undress. He shifted as his pants grew a little tighter and smirked when he caught her slight blush as she followed his movements.

"Move over to your own side. I'm tired. We can have this talk right here in bed and if I fall asleep during it, then so be it. We'll just have to finish it in the morning."

Clint did as he was told, never one to disappoint a lady. He removed his boots, took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Steph watched his every move, eyes widening when his hands reached for his pants. She wasn't sure if she felt disappointed or relieved that he only unbuttoned them.

Clearing her throat, she turned on her side, propping her head on her hand. Clint followed suit and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"This is all very highschool. Are you going to tell me who your secret crush is?" He wiggled his eyebrows trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"I think we both know who my current crush is," Steph replied without missing a beat. "So unless you want to act on that, I say let's get the heavy stuff over with."

He nodded in agreement, to which statement, he wasn't sure. "So, Phoenix?"

"Right for the jugular. It's my code name, obviously. There's not much I can say. I do what you and the Black Widow do, only I try to stick to domestic problems, kept it in country, you know. Well, that was the plan while my father was alive."

"The guys that kidnapped you?"

Steph sighed and turned onto her back. "Yea. They were a part of the current mission I am working on. I don't know what's going to happen, now that Tony has me here and I agreed to join your team. My handlers are not going to be happy."

"Rangeman?" he hedged, not sure if things changed between her and Ranger since he left a week ago.

"Rangeman and _Ranger_ are the same. He lost his cool last week after you kissed me. The guys think he's jealous. I think it's ridiculous. He told me he couldn't be more for me than a fuck buddy. So, I did what he wanted. I moved on from the notion of a relationship with him."

Clint laid there and thought everything over. Steph turned her gaze to him. "What?"

"I think your friends are right."

"Jesus. It doesn't matter. He didn't want me. I don't want him like that anymore," she growled out. The whole situation was frustrating.

"Steph-" he began only to be interrupted by her mouth on his. It took him a second to respond, but when he snapped into it, he tangled his hand into her hair and used his other hand to pull her body so it was flush against his.

They both pulled away at the same time, breathing heavy. "That was.." Steph tried, but was at a loss for words.

Clint cleared his throat. "Yeah. Definitely was."

Steph yawned. "I'm done with the talks for the night. We can finish in the morning."

Clint agreed and stood up, telling Steph to do the same. Once she was out of the bed, he pulled the blankets down and laid back down on his side.

"Making yourself at home. A little presumptuous, don't you think?" Steph scoffed as she crawled into her side, burrowing under the blankets.

"Not at all. You didn't complain when I removed my clothing earlier. So what's a shared bed between friends?"

"That's what we are? Friends?"

"At the very basic level, yes. But I think we can both agree that this is something more."

"Ok. Good. Because I don't go around kissing all of my friends like that."

"Ranger?" he smarted off.

Steph scowled at him.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon. Good night, Clint." Steph closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She needed to try to get some sleep tonight.

"Steph?" Clint whispered.

"Yeah?" She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, only he wasn't next to her. He was leaning over her, his face only inches from hers.

Instead of answering her with words, he kissed her. She moaned, and he took advantage, slipping his tongue in her mouth and tangling it with hers. Steph wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

Clint rested himself between her legs and groaned when she tugged his hair, angling his head so she could kiss her way down his neck, stopping to nibble on his ear. He got impossibly hard and ground himself into her, showing her what she was doing to him.

She let out a breathy moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing up against him in the process. He groaned and kissed her again. It was all teeth and tongue. Hard and demanding. She dragged her nails down his bare back causing him to hiss and thrust harder against her pussy. Her breathing was getting harsher. Clint could tell she was close. Hell, he was close and wasn't ashamed to know he was going to cum in his pants like a thirteen year old looking at his daddy's Playboys.

He kept kissing her as he ghosted his hand down her side, slipping it into her shorts, already knowing she had no panties on from watching her change earlier. He moaned at how wet she was, allowing his finger to glide through her folds and dip into her pussy.

"Yes," she hissed out, thrusting against his hand, causing his finger to sink further into her. He slipped a second finger inside, while his thumb put pressure on her clit. He moved off of her and to her side, still keeping his movements going, just so he could watch her move against him. When he added a third finger, he felt her begin to pulse around him. He sped his movements up, but jolted to a stop for a split second when he felt his zipper slide down and Steph wrap her hand around his throbbing dick.

He looked up from where her hand was stroking him to completion and into her eyes. They stared at each other as they moved in tandem, both stroking and moving faster, wanting to see each other come.

Her hand got tighter around his dick as she came around his fingers. The added pressure from her hand and the tightening of her pussy around his, caused him to come hard enough to see spots in his vision.

He collapsed back on his pillow, taking deep breaths around licking his fingers and keeping his gaze locked with hers. He smirked when she rubbed her thighs together, but knowing she wasn't ready for a second round, decided to get up and go to the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he came back out, Steph was heavy lidded and almost asleep. He crawled in next to her and pulled her to him, resting her on his chest. They were both asleep within minutes of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J. E. and Marvel do. I am just having some fun.**

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited this story. I am glad everyone is enjoying it. **

* * *

><p>They were woken the next morning by JARVIS announcing there were guests for Ms. Plum waiting in the upstairs living room. After rubbing the sleep from their eyes, Steph asked JARVIS to repeat what he said and proceeded to curse as she scurried out of bed and into the bathroom. Clint laughed before shouting after her that he was going to go to his and get ready for the day.<p>

Steph took the fastest shower she's ever taken, threw on the first items of clothing her hands touched, thankful it was jeans and a t-shirt, before dashing for the elevator. She already knew who the guests were and she was kicking herself for not letting at least Pepper know that they were coming earlier than expected.

She was hoping to talk to her friends before Tony got to them. Stepping off the elevator and blushing slightly as every head turned to her, she knew she wasn't in time. Heaving a resigned sigh, she made her way to her best-friends, giving everyone else a little finger wave in the process.

After giving both Ram and Hector hugs, she asked if they wanted to go out for a bite to eat, so they could talk. Getting nods of agreement, Steph turned and motioned for them to follow. Stopping before they reached the elevator, she turned back to the room, looking for two people.

"Hey, Pepper?"

"What do you need, Steph?"

"I completely spaced about the contracts. Can I come see you when we get back?"

"That's fine. Just let JARVIS know and he'll track me down for you."

"Thanks," she said, giving her a small smile of appreciation. She turned her eyes to Clint next. "You want to come with us?"

He looked behind her for a few seconds before declining her invite. "I'll catch up with you when you get back. I have some things I need to take care of here."

She cocked her head slightly and searched his features for a lie. Shrugging, knowing there was more to it than what he let on, but not sensing deceit, she turned back to her friends and led them onto the elevator and subsequently out of the building.

Taking a deep breath once they were outside, she could feel the tension melting from her body as she exhaled and linked her arms with her friends.

"Everything alright, Bomber?"

"Yeah. Well, it will be. I think," she paused and growled. "Hell, who knows."

They were walking down the street and she was searching for a place to eat, some place quiet where they could have the conversation without being overheard. She knew she could have taken them to her floor in the tower, but Tony was a sneaky son of a bitch, and she never knew when he would be listening in. She'd rather take her chances with the strangers in a diner at this moment.

They stopped a few blocks from the tower and walked into a quiet little restaurant. After being seated at a corner table in the back, they ordered their drinks and food, before diving into why Steph wanted them to come out earlier.

"So, want to tell us why you requested our visit to be earlier than what we originally planned on?" Ram asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Would you believe that I just couldn't wait another day to see you both?" she asked in return, plastering an innocent look on her face.

Hector rolled his eyes, clearly picking up his Angelita's habits, before busting her statement wide open. "Nice try, Estefania. Does this have anything to do with who, or should I say, what you really are?"

Steph choked on her coffee, sputtering out a shocked reply. "Wh-What?"

Hector just scoffed and stared at her, waiting patiently for her to finally be honest with them.

"Fine," she sighed. "I am Stephanie Plum, honestly. I just might not be as inept at my job as I made you all out to believe. I am a secret agent. I work domestically. I have done worse things than even Ranger has done. The only ones who have done more and worse, are two of the Avengers and that is only because they work internationally, as well."

"Why didn't you tell us? Tell Ranger? I'm sure if he knew this, things would have been different between the both of you."

"I couldn't tell you. I have been undercover for the last three years. The people who killed my father-"

"They were after you," Ram interrupted, things finally clicking into place in his head. "Steph," he sighed, "Who is after you?"

Steph shrugged. "I don't know. When we get back to the tower, according to Clint, Tony managed to run a search on the guys who came after me last night and he has the results. I was going to go over them today, when I remembered that I asked you guys to come out early so I could explain things to you."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"You mean like Ranger and the rest of the Core Team?" At their nods, she continued. "I don't think so. Let's be honest. Ranger probably already knows, which means that _at least _Tank knows as well."

"Bomber,"

"No, Ram. It's ok. I've accepted the Ranger and I, would have never worked. I'm doing what he told me to do. I've moved on."

"With Katniss?" Hector asked, smirk firmly in place.

"I dont know whether to be impressed or appalled that you know who Katniss is, Hec."

"I go to the movies, Angelita."

She smiled and shook her head at his silliness. "With Hawkeye, or Clint as I call him, yes. It's new, obviously, but we're going to see where it goes."

"Are you happy?"

She nodded at them.

"Then that's all that matters to us. As long as he doesn't hurt you and keeps you smiling like that," he pointed to her face, "then we can let him live."

They finished eating and decided to walk around the surrounding area before going back to the tower. Stopping at a near by park, they found an empty picnic table to sit at to relax for a few more minutes.

"So what was it that you were saying to Ms. Potts about a contract?"

"Oh," she bit her lip, not sure how they were going to react to the news that she wasn't going back to Trenton. She cleared her throat, stalling for more time.

"Come on Steph, it can't be that bad," Ram cajoled her.

"I'mjoiningtheAvengersandnotmovingbacktoTrenton," she spit out in one breath.

"I'm sorry, care to try that again, this time with breaks between the words?"

"I said," she sighed, "that I am joining the Avengers and not moving back to Trenton."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. I want to give it a try. My handlers aren't going to be happy with me, but they'll find someone else to take my spot. My family doesn't care what happens to me. They will just be upset that I'm not in the vicinity to blame things on that have gone wrong in their lives. Rangeman-"

Ram interrupted her. "We all still love you. We still consider you one of us, no matter what happens between you and Ranger."

"I know, but things are different now. I'm still working through the loss of my father and knowing that it was my fault that he died."

"Estefania," Hector whispered, trying to console her.

"No, Hec. It's true. They were there after me. Not Ranger, like some people would like to believe. Not my father, but me. He was just trying to rescue his daughter from people he thought were coming back after him."

"Coming back?"

"Yes. When he was still an active operative, he went after this same family. Of course, now it's a different generation. You know how grudges are though. If you're still breathing, they're still coming. That's why he was trying to help me. He thought that they took me as some form of payback for something he did thirty years ago! I only know because I have seen his files. My handlers thought it would be a good thing to see what he accomplished. So they gave me the files and were thrilled that I accepted the case."

She took a shuddering breath. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some water. You guys want some?"

"Si."

"Sure, Bomber."

She returned a few minutes later, gave them their bottles and took drank hers to the label, before carrying on where she left off.

"So I accepted and moved back to Trenton. My dad and grandmother were thrilled." She shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "Grandma was telling everyone that I was coming home. Dad was his usual stoic self, unless you looked in his eyes. They would light up every time I was around. Anytime we were alone, he was always telling me how proud I made him." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't tell him about the case. One, I didn't want him to worry and two, I didn't want him using his pull to get me out of it. He was the reason I took it to begin with. I wanted to clear that black spot from his life. I wanted him to not have to keep looking over his shoulder, expecting to see someone there to finish him off. He deserved to live his life in peace."

Knowing she didn't want to keep talking about her dad at the moment, Ram decided to ask a different question regarding the case. "How did you have time to infiltrate another family? If you weren't chasing skips, you were working with Rangeman."

Steph just looked at him and gave them both a sad smile when it clicked in their heads.

"You're telling me that someone at Rangeman is responsible for kidnapping you and killing her father?!"

She shook her head. "Not directly, no. At least not any of the regular guys. I have my sights locked on a few of the seasonal contractors though."

Ram let out a breath and dragged a hand down his face, while Hector looked to still be contemplating the situation. "Thank god, Bomber. Jesus, lead with that next time, will ya?"

She giggled and nodded at him. "Sorry. I'm not use to sharing information. I shouldn't even be doing it with you two, but you deserve to know, especially since I'm not sure if they are going to send someone out to take my place."

"Can't you still work it from here? I mean, if Tony has the sofware and he obviously has the information you were after, can't you just do it safely surrounded by the Avengers? I mean, I think they could handle some domestic lowlifes, with them being the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' and all."

She gave him an indulgent smile. "Anything to keep me safe, huh Ram? Still being overprotective even after I told you I am a highly trained operative." She laughed and got up to throw her trash away. The boys followed, but didn't make it two steps before Steph had turned back around and launched herself at them, taking them both to the ground.

"What the hell," they began to shout, but were cut off when an explosion rocked the area they were just standing near. They both looked at her with wide eyes, before coming out of their shocked facades, and paid attention to what she was saying.

"We need to get out of here. I would call in for back up, but I don't have any of their numbers and obviously there isn't a Rangeman in NYC, so it will be just us, like old times."

She laughed again, before low crawling her way across the grass to take some form of cover behind one of the numerous raised flower beds. They followed suit and once they were as guarded as they could be, Hector took out his phone and made a call.

Both Ram and Steph listened as he spoke in a fast Spanish/English mixture, cursing at whoever answered in the control room. Once he tossed out her name, the person on the other end must have done what Hector was telling him to do, because he switched to all Spanish a few moments later.

After finishing up the phone call, he looked over and was not surprised to see the expectant looks on his friend's faces. "I talked to the Boss. He said they will be here as soon as the chopper can get them here."

Steph shook her head. "That's going to be at least forty five minutes." She peered over the cement wall, grumbling about it being winter and that the flowers during the spring would have covered her movements more, before ducking back down with a squeal as a bullet went flying over her head.

While they were trying to come up with some form of a plan, the Avengers were being called in. What the three of them failed to notice, was a man, very proficient in Archery, had followed them through the city. Going from rooftop to rooftop, he kept watch, wanting to make sure Steph was safe.

Steph smirked after she pulled her two guns from her body, looking at her friends and seeing their shocked expressions again that day. "What?"

"We can't believe you are armed."

"Guys," she started to protest.

"We know. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Ok. Well, I am going to try to draw them out. You've got 2 minutes to get where you want to be before I reveal myself. Go!" Ram and Hector both nodded and took off in their respective directions. Steph sent up a silent plea for their safety and counted down. "3. 2...1."

At one she jumped into action. She picked herself up off of the ground and ran deeper into the park, wanting to take this fight into a less populated area. She could hear the bullets missing their mark and hitting nearby objects or even the ground right in front of or right behind her. She didn't dare look, not wanting to chance tripping and or getting shot. When she was in what she assumed was the middle of the park, she stopped and took cover behind a tree, trying to catch her breath. Staying as silent as possible, she moved gracefully through the densely populated vegetation before coming to stop at the sound of a round being chambered. Turning around with her guns raised, she wasn't surprised to see she was outnumbered.

The man before her, who seemed to be in charge, chuckled darkly at her. "My, my, Ms. Plum. Where are your knights in shining armor?" When she didn't respond, he took a step closer to her. "Lower your weapons Ms. Plum. They won't do you any good right now. You are significantly outnumbered at the moment. Your friends in black are in the middle of their own little fight. You, my dear, are on your own."

As she lowered her weapons, she took a glance around. She was surrounded by six men, including the 'leader'. Normally they wouldn't be a problem for her, but these guys were massive. She might be able to get two or three down, but she wouldn't stand a chance against all of them at once. Oh, she was still going to try. It isn't in her nature to lie down like a dead dog. She would fight until her last breath.

After dropping her weapons to the ground, the leader smirked and circled his finger in the air. "Grab her and let's go. The boss wants to see her tonight." As soon as he turned his back, Steph took that opportunity and threw her head back as the first guy to step behind her, attempted to wrap his arms around her, breaking his nose in the process. As his grip loosened, she turned around and kneed him in the balls, smirking as he fell to his knees with one hand trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose and the other cradling his balls.

She dropped into a crouch as another guy came at her, leg sweeping him in the process. Before he had a chance to get up, she grabbed the knife from her ankle holster and stabbed him in the thigh, managing to slice the femoral artery. Blood squirted from the wound as she quickly removed the knife, preparing for the next attack.

She dove to the side as one tried to tackle her to the ground, just being missed by inches. As she made to get up, she was pinned to the ground. The guy had his knees locked on the sides of her thighs and her arms pinned to her sides. She looked at him with fear in eyes and he gave an evil grin in response. He leaned in and began to tell her what he was going to do to her once they had her back at their compound. Once he was close enough, she swung her head forward, bringing her forward to his in a nasty collision. She hit him hard enough that her loosened his hold on her arms. Steph, fighting past the blinding pain in her own head, threw the hand and arm that was still gripping her knife, in a large arc and jammed it into the side of his throat. She closed her eyes and mouth just in time to miss the blood spraying onto her face.

She rolled the rapidly dying man off of her and wiped her eyes. Once opened, she was looking into the business end of a glock. Sighing in defeat, she dropped her knife and stayed where she was until she was ordered to move.

"Get. Up."

She did as she was told, keeping her hands in front of her. She looked around and saw there were more men. _Jesus! They're like fucking roaches, _she thought to herself. They formed a circle around her, after two of their own grabbed one of her arms each. Just as they started to move, Iron Man dropped in front of them.

"Is this party invite only or can anyone crash?"

Steph couldn't help the snort that came out.

"This doesn't involve you, Tin Man," the leader growled out.

"Tin Man? No, no. I have a heart. Well, I guess it all depends on who you ask. Anyways," he drawled out, "She is my business. Literally. I just hired her."

"I dont have time for your games." The leader turned towards his men and pointed two out. "You and you, handle him. The rest of you, lets go."

Tony sighed inside the suit after he took out both men in the matter of seconds. "Really, just two? I didn't even get to shoot off any of my beams."

Just as the rest of the men were ordered to shoot, Captain America appeared from behind a tree. Iron Man snorted. "You didn't really think I would come alone?"

The leader was beyond pissed. "Kill them!" he shouted as he grabbed Stephanie by her hair and pulled her against his body, pointing his gun at her temple. Walking backwards and dragging her along, he watched as his men were taken down one by one in fast succession. He started moving faster, trying to make it to where they left the vehicle. He knew pulling her like this was slowing him down, so he turned them both around, shoved the gun into her back and ordered her to pick up the pace. "Don't try anything funny and keep moving."

She moved like she was told and only slowed to a stop once they reached the edge of the park. She grunted as he dug the gun harder into her back. Before she could blink, the weapon disappeared from her back as she heard a thump. She turned in surprise and saw the leader on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. When she looked back up, Clint was making his way to her.

She gave him a finger wave as he got closer. "We really need to stop meeting up like this."

He shook his head at her attempt to lighten the mood. "Christ, Steph. Life with you isn't going to be boring, is it?"

She laughed. "No. I'm sure Ram has told you stories. You should know that already."

"Knowing, seeing and believing aren't the same." While they were bantering, it didn't slip her notice that he was looking her over for injuries. His eyes kept coming to the blood that was smeared across her face. Heading of his questions, she told him.

"It's not mine. I'm actually fine, except for some bruises."

"Ok." He looked down at the forgotten man at their feet. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I need answers. Does Tony have anywhere we can bring him so I can get those answers from him?"

"Of course I do," the man of the hour answered.

She turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"Eh. It;s what were are around for right? To save the day and all that."

"Just say 'You're welcome' Stark."

"You're welcome, Stark."

"Ugh. I walked right into that one."

"You did," the both replied.

"Ok, kids. I'll take this guys back. We will meet you back at the tower." Tony lowered the faceplate of his helmet and bent to pick the guy up, none too gently.

"Wait!" Steph shouted. Iron man looked in her direction.

"What about Ram and Hector? Are they alright?" she asked slightly panicked.

Clint waved Tony off answered Steph's question instead.

"They're fine. Tasha and I helped them until Ranger showed up. They're all back at the tower waiting on you."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. Let's go then. I want to see them for myself." She started to walk away before Clint grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. As she turned around to see what was wrong, Clint's mouth was on hers, stopping whatever protest she was going to shout. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, putting all of her fears and worries about the past afternoon into it.

He kissed her back just as desperately. He didn't like not being there with her. He hated keeping watch from above, but knowing he could protect both her and her friends better from the higher advantage, maintained his position until the threat was neutralized.

Both pulling back at the same time, took in gulps of air, trying to catch their breaths. "We need to talk safety when we have some alone time later," he told her once he could speak.

"I know. I wanted to call you for help, but realized I never got any contact information from any of you before we left. Hector called Rangeman, but they were 45 minutes away."

He nodded. "Well, we will fix that when we get back. Let's go, before Stark sends out the search party for us."

They both took off at a light jog and made it back to the tower right as Clint's cell phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the screen, already knowing who it was, before answering it. "We're here." He hung up and they got into the elevator that was apparently waiting for them.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Plum?"

"Can you stop at my floor? I would like to wash up before heading up into the lions den."

"Of course, Ms. Plum. I will inform Mr. Stark."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

The elevator stopped a few moments later and Steph wasted no time, stripping out of her clothes on the way to her bathroom. Clint followed behind, laughing and shaking his head.

"You know," she yelled out over the shower. "You didn't have to come with me. I'm pretty sure I am safe while in this building."

He opened the glass doors to the shower, "Yeah, well with the way things have been these last two days, I'd rather be safe then sorry."

She scoffed and flipped him off. He laughed and closed the doors, heading out to the bedroom to wait for her. A few minutes later, a clean and pink skinned Steph walked into the room, towel drying her hair. His eyes roamed her naked body appreciatively and he let out a small moan when she bent over to slip on some of the skimpiest underwear he has ever seen.

With a smirk on her lips, she turned towards him and began stalking forward. "See something you like, Barton?"

He eye fucked her as she came closer, only reaching out when she was directly in front of him and running his hands lightly down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He smiled as she shivered and moved to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid back to the middle of the bed, pulling her along with him. She straddled his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. On a second pass through, she gripped it in her hands and angled his head back, giving her access to his mouth and neck.

Lowering her mouth to his ear, she ran her tongue around the shell of his ear before trailing wet kisses down the side of his neck. She bit gently before following the same path back up, only this time kissing and nibbling across his jaw until she got to his mouth. Her lips brushed against his as she whispered to him. "Kiss me, Clint." And kiss her he did.

He kissed he with every ounce of passion he felt for her. When she gasped in surprise at the urgency of his kiss, he took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let go of her control, giving him free reign to dominate her. He burrowed his hands into her hair and began to lay back, bringing her with him. She was now pressed against his chest with her warm center pressed against his cock. He broke the kiss, so they could breathe, but kept his mouth in contact with her skin. He kissed down her neck and sucked lightly on her rapidly beating pulse point. She moaned and slid forward slightly, trying to give him more skin to kiss and suckle. In doing so, she rubbed against his hard cock, making it twitch and him groan.

He thrusted against her as his mouth made its way back to hers. He sat back up, gripping her hips with his hands, thrusting again as he ground her against him at the same time. She held onto his shoulders, as he kissed his way down to her breasts, arching her back as his bit lightly on one of her nipples. She hissed as he blew on it, causing it to pucker before he moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"You have too many clothes on," she growled as she reached down to pull the shirt he was wearing off. Once he was naked from the waist up, she pressed her naked chest into his and they both sighed at the skin to skin contact. She ground herself into him again as the kissed and just as they were reaching for each other's bottoms, JARVIS interrupted them.

"I apologize for the interruption, but Mr. Stark is getting impatient."

Steph released a frustrated sigh as Clint fell back on the bed. "It's alright, JARVIS. Inform Mr. Stark that we will be up in a few minutes."

"As you wish, Ms. Plum."

Steph took a moment to collect herself, before sliding off of Clint and the bed to get dressed. By the time she was dressed, weapons and all, Clint was dressed and waiting for her by the elevator. Once inside, he threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple. They remained silent until they reached the common area.

She remained under Clint's arm as they made their way through their gathered colleagues and friends and glared at Tony until they took their seats on the open couch.

Tony went to open his mouth, but Steph cut him off.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Stark."

He smirked but pretended to zip his lips. She looked around the room and eyed Ranger and his Core Team, wondering why they were looking at her in curiosity. "What?"

"Babe,"

"Uh uh. Don't call me that." She watched as his blank face slammed into place.

Tank looked from her to his boss before deciding he would have to ask the questions, seeing as Steph effectively shut Ranger up. "Little girl, want to tell us what happened today?"

"I'm pretty sure Hector and Ram filled you in already." She held his gaze and watched as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for something in her eyes.

"They did, but we thought maybe there was something you could tell us, that they couldn't."

She scoffed. "Jesus, Tank. Why dont you just come right out and ask me. You know why these guys are after me. You know who I am. I am not naive enough to think that Ranger hasn't told you what I really do for a living."

She watched as Lester, Bobby and Hal looked at each other and then at their boss, confusion written on their faces. Ram and Hector moved to stand behind her and Clint.

"You're right. I do know who you are. What I don't know is why they are so hell bent on getting to you."

"Uh. Does someone want to fill us in?" Lester asked, pointedly looking at his cousin and then Tank.

Tank glanced at Steph and she smirked. "Go ahead, Big Guy. Might as well fill in the rest of your team."

Ranger just sat there, clenching his fists and staring at Clint's arm around her shoulder. She watched as his expression darkened as she curled into his side a little more. Sure it was childish, but he deserved it and she was tired of being the bigger person.

Tank let out a sigh, knowing things were going to get worse before they got any better. He looked to his team, his friends and knew they were going to pissed. He took a breath and explained to them who she really was.

"Stephanie, is Phoenix. She-"

"No. Fucking. Way!" Lester shouted. "Ive been around her the most over the last three years. No offense, Steph," he looked apologetically at her, "but, there is no way that she is Phoenix!"

"Santos!" Tank barked out. "She was undercover. Or still is. Either way, she is Phoenix."

They looked to her and she smiled and nodded, letting them know Tank was speaking the truth. "Look, guys. I hated not being able to tell you, but I needed everyone to believe my cover. They guys you helped out down today, are a part of the mission I've been working on. I still need to figure out which of the contractors you guys have, are spies for the family I am trying to bring down."

"WHAT?!" All the Rangemen yelled, minus Ram, Hector and Ranger. She narrowed her eyes at the last one.

"Have something to say, _Babe_?" he sneered his nickname for her.

She ignored his attempt at pissing her off. "How much do you know about my mission?"

"I know everything. I was informed before you came back to Trenton of what was going on and told not to get in your way."

"Fucking figures."

They were unaware of everyone's eyes watching their verbal sparring match. They all backed away slowly, giving them space, because they all knew things were going to blow between them, especially when they both seemed to stand without realizing it. This fight was months in the making.

Clint stood and moved a little ways away, but remained close enough to jump in if things got out of hand and turned physical.

"What's wrong, Babe? Upset because I knew all along?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm pissed because you're a lying prick."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about our entire friendship?!"

"I've always been honest with you."

"No. You've just omitted things. Kept things to yourself. You knew the entire time what and who I was, and you never once thought to let me know?!"

He shrugged.

"Typical Ranger. Don't say anything. Saying nothing will keep you out of trouble, right?"

He just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Always running away. It's what you're good at." She let out a short, bitter laugh. There wasn't anything happy in that sound. "The big, bad Ranger Manoso. Death in his job. Coward in life."

Tank's eyes almost popped out of his head at the comment, while Lester's mouth dropped open. Hector moved closer to his boss, not sure how he was going to react. The Avengers that were in the room took notice and moved closer as well, not liking where this might be going.

"Watch what you say next, Babe."

"Why? You're just going to act like it never happened anyway. Push me away, again. We can't even be friends because you don't know what the fuck you want."

"I told you I don't do relationships."

"I don't want a fucking relationship with you anymore. I did what you wanted me to do. I've moved on. You though, havent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Throwing fits. Slamming doors. Breaking things in your office. Being an all around asshole because I actually did what you told me to do for once."

"Moved on? You jumped into bed with the first mercenary who showed interest."

Steph vaguely heard someone gasp and the Captain whisper "Dude.", but she kept her main focus on Ranger. "Better be careful, Ranger. Your jealousy is showing."

He was about to retort when someone yelled, "GET DOWN!" Without questioning the command, everyone dropped. Just in time, too, because the floor to ceiling windows shattered, spraying glass over everyone and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J.E and MARVEL do. I am just playing around.**

**A.N. Hey guys! I know it has been awhile. My weekends are finally my own again. Between birthday parties, children, stomach bugs and SNOW, it has been a crazy two months. This chapter is shorter then the other three, but I figured to give you guys something instead of making you wait longer. Enjoy. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed before J.A.R.V.I.S. gave the all clear. Steph stood up and looked around at everyone, making sure to do a preliminary check for any injuries. As she was about to move over to Clint, a moan stopped her in her tracks. Looking around to see if she missed someone, she furrowed her brow when she realized everyone was up and moving around. Hearing the moan again, she starting making her way towards the blown out windows, stopping when she saw a body on the walkway leading from Iron Man's "landing pad".<p>

Calling for Bobby over her shoulder as she sprinted over the broken glass, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. Dropping to her knees next to the body, she let out a frustrated growl, not wanting to show how she was really feeling. She was barely aware of Bobby kneeling on the other side of the body, checking over the injuries, but not before gasping "Sally Sweet?"

Steph moved to sit up by his head, lifting it and settling him in her lap, stroking his hair. She knew he didn't have long. There was too much blood. His breathing was labored and he was coughing up blood. In between coughs, Steph thought he was trying to say something. Leaning down and angling her head so her ear was near his mouth, she finally heard what he was saying. Once she whispered "Thank you," he stopped fighting and died in her arms.

When she didn't make a move to get up, Bobby reached out to her.

"Bomber?"

"I need a minute, Bobby."

She didn't look up from her friend, but knew he left to give her some privacy. After thinking over what he told her and giving herself some time to grieve, she stood up and made her way back inside. She sighed knowing there were going to be questions and she was going to have to give them answers, especially now that she was a part of the team. Deciding to disclose _everything_ to them, she squared her shoulders and sat on the couch, waiting for the first question.

Watching both Rangeman and The Avengers ESP each other, trying to figure out who would ask the first question, she wasn't surprised when Tony just blurted something out.

"Who is Sally Sweet?"

Before she could answer, Lester spoke up.

"A cross dressing man that was one of Beautiful's FTAs back in Trenton."

Steph smirked. "Actually," she rolled her eyes, "he was a Special Agent assigned to the gang Task Force in Trenton to help remove the Slayers."

She watched in amusement as Lester's eyes bugged out. She pinned Ranger with a glare and could stop the satisfied smile that made it's way to her face as he shifted his eyes away from her. "Don't you tell your men anything?"

He narrowed his eyes at what she was implying. "They knew what they were allowed to know, Babe."

Steph just shook her head at his answer. _Him and his fucking rules, _she thought to herself, but based on the chuckles she heard, it wasn't as to herself as she thought. Not making an apology, she looked back around the room.

"Seriously? Is that the only question you all have for me?" Apparently her asking that question, opened the floodgates, as she was being hit from all sides with questions.

"What did he whisper to you?"

"Was he involved in the case you were working on?"

"Should we expect more deliveries? If so, do you think you can get them to use the front door and maybe not blow up my tower?"

The all stilled as a shrill whistle rang through the room. Everyone looked to where it came from. Pepper was just lowering her hands to her sides when she finally had all eyes on her. "How about you give Stephanie a chance to answer your questions before throwing more at her."

Steph nodded her head in thanks and turned to Bobby, knowing he asked the first one.

"He only gave me the initials J.B."

"Do you know what they mean?" he asked, coming to sit on the table in front of her.

She just shook her head. "I don't. There isn't anyone in the Rubio Family that has those initials."

"The Rubio Family?" He looked back at Ranger when he noticed the glare Steph was sending him. "Why do I get the feeling there is a story that we weren't told?" The question was directed at his Boss.

Ranger sighed. "Again, you knew what you needed to know."

"Fuck that, Primo!" Lester shouted. "You obviously told Tank, so why couldn't we be afforded the same courtesy? Bobby and I were the ones the spent the most time with her, besides Hector and Ram."

"You didn't need to know."

"Bullshit! You led us to believe one thing about her, when it wasn't even close to being the truth. How do you expect us to follow you now?"

"Lester," Steph tried. "He didn't-"

"No, Beautiful! He doesn't deserve for you to stick up for him after the way he's treated you." He turned his glare back to his cousin. "You and your fucking secrets. Man, do you know how much we could have helped her when she was in trouble? How we could have covered for her if she needed it? Or how about when she was kidnapped and her father was murdered in front of her?"

Steph watched as Lester paced in front of them. She looked over and saw everyone watching the fight. She cleared her throat to get their attention and when they looked at her she asked them for some privacy.

"Can you give us a few minutes? I'll let J.A.R.V.I.S. know when we are finished."

She gave Tony a smile in thanks as he nodded in approval. She squeezed Clint's hand, not knowing when he sat next to her, but appreciative nonetheless. He looked at her for a minute before kissing her temple and getting up to follow his team out. Once she was sure they were gone, she turned back to the men she considered family.

"Look guys, I understand you are pissed at Ranger for not disclosing my true identity, but he technically didn't have to. Sure it was a shitty thing to do, especially since you four make up the Core Team, but he was trying to follow the orders he was given as well."

She watched as some of the tension left their rigid frames, only to sigh when it came back even stronger with Lester's next statement.

"Fine. That explains keeping us in the dark as far as work is concerned. But, Beautiful, what about all the shit he put you through, and in essence put us through?"

"Les," she began. "As much as I appreciate your concern, and I do, that is something that Ranger and I have to talk about. It shouldn't have a bearing on your relationship with him."

She watched as he sighed in defeat. "Alright. I get what youre saying. I _understand_ what you are saying, but I am not going to let him get away with that shit. We will just handle it at Rangeman. On the mats." He leveled a glare at his cousin and sat down when Ranger gave a barely there nod.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Fine. Now that that is settled. Did you find anything out from any of the guys that attacked us?"

Tank spoke up, relieved to finally be talking about the reason they were there in the first place. "No. Just that they came to take you out. They mentioned something about a briefcase and a vial before they clammed up."

"They wouldn't give you anymore?"

He shook his head. "No. It's almost like they were still playing with us. Like they knew even giving that amount of information wasn't going to give us answers, but would get back to you."

Steph cracked her neck in annoyance while trying to decide if she should disclose everything she knows about the contents of that case.

"Little girl," Tank hedged. "Do you know what they were talking about?"

"Yes."

Tank raised an eyebrow and she knew that was his way of asking if she was going to share with them.

"Alright. Let me get the rest of my team up here. I'd rather only tell this once." At their nods she informed J.A.R.V.I.S to tell the other Avengers to come on back.

"While we wait for them, I need to grab something from my rooms. I'll be right back." She didn't wait for a response before she took the elevator downstairs. When she walked into her closet, she took a deep breath before reaching for the bag that she wouldn't allow to be carried by anyone else when she first arrived at the tower. After unzipping it and looking inside to make sure the item was still inside, she made her way back upstairs to the common area, praying that she doesn't ruin everything when she reveals what she has.

Stepping out of the elevator, she wasn't surprised to see everyone already there and most of the shattered glass cleaned up. She walked back to the couch she was sitting on before she left and took the empty spot in between Clint and Ram. She smiled when both reached over and gave her knees a squeeze, with Clint leaving his hand on her leg.

"Before I begin, I need you guys, all of you," she made a point to make eye contact with everyone, "to promise not to interrupt until I tell you everything that I know. It isn't much, but what I have to show you will probably raise more questions than I have answers for."

When the murmurs of promises died down, she began her story.

"My father was in the Rangers. When he couldn't do missions anymore, he still remained connected to D.C. wanting to be available for consultation for any and all missions, especially ones with people or families he went against when he was still active. One such family, was the Rubios. They were a nasty group when he went against them and they only got worse after he took out the head of the family and completed his mission. When I joined the agency and was handed this case, I knew I couldn't turn it down. Not only had they gotten worse and gotten involved in more shit than before, but they were also looking for my dad. I couldn't let the get to him. He was finally able to stop looking over his shoulder. He was enjoying his life."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "So, after reading everything they gave me, including the statements and debriefs from his time with them, I signed my name and moved back to Trenton. I figured I would make my base of operations there so I could keep on eye on him and infiltrate Rangeman."

"What?"

She looked up and saw the hurt flash across most of the Merrymen's faces before their blank faces slammed down. Shaking her head, she picked up where she left off. "We had gotten word that someone, low on the food chain connected to the Rubio family, worked for Rangeman in Trenton. I've worked with Ranger and we cleared all of the main employees. We've got it narrowed down to two or three of your contract workers, but someone in the family is either really good at covering their tracks or they didn't give this guy any information nor did they really 'adjust' his background. So when he came to you, he looked legit and everything checked out with him. That's what I was working on before I was manipulated into coming here." She cast a scathing look at Tony, in which he only shrugged in response.

"When my father was investigating them, they were into the typical bad guy stuff. Drugs, guns, women. When I took over, not only were they still into that stuff, but they also got involved in supplying terrorist cells with classified information. Information such as number of soldiers in the area, bases and how they were guarded. Things of that nature. They also got their hands on some chemical formulas that could change the favor of this and any other war, from us to whomever we were against."

"The briefcase?" Tank asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "The briefcase not only contains the original copies of the formulas they were making, but also vials of the completed compounds that were to be sold." No one missed her hands tightening their hold on the bag she held on her lap.

When Tank nodded his head at the bag, she cast her eyes down and with a sigh, she unzipped the bag and pulled out the briefcase, laying it on the table directly in front of her.

Looking at the Captain, she told them the rest of what she knows. "To my understanding, one of the formulas they were using and successfully duplicated, was the serum that made you who you are."

"That can't be possible. We know that HYDRA has been trying to recreate it, but without much luck. Sure they've come close, but no one has been able to come close to what Dr. Erskine was able to do," Steve interrupted.

"Who would have access to the records of your change? Did the doctor write down his formulas? I know what is going through your mind Captain, and while we don't have tangible proof, we have reason to believe that someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. is involved."

With that, Steph opened the case and turned it so everyone could see what was being held inside. To the shock of everyone, it wasn't just one or two small vials, no. It was three rows. Each row held five vials and each row of vials seemed to hold different substances.

Dr. Banner spoke up for the first time since Steph started sharing her information.

"Obviously these are all different. Do we know what the other two compounds are?"

"No. We have all the paperwork," she said, tapping the top of the briefcase, "but we don't know which serum is which. That is where you come in, Dr. Banner." She looked at him and he nodded in understanding.

"I need you to match each serum with the correct formulas. I need a full work up done on all of them. What properties do they hold? What are the side effects? I also need it to be kept quiet. The only ones to know that I have this case are sitting in this room. I can't even trust my handler with this information."

Ranger gave her surprised look before turning his attention back to the briefcase.

"Babe, are you sure that the serum that changed the Captain is in here?"

"I can answer that for you, Steph," Bruce supplied. He looked at Steve first and then addressed the entire group. "From my understanding and what little I got to see of the genetic makeup of Steve's DNA, it matches some of what is written here," he said as he brandished one of the folders from the case. "How accurate it is, I will have to run tests, but from first glance, it does seem to mimic what I have found out about the Super-Serum."

Steve dropped his head and Steph was mildly surprised when Natasha leaned into his side and whispered something in his ear that made him nod and straighten himself up.

"Bruce, I would appreciate it if you could find out all you can before we decide what we are going to do about S.H.I.E.L.D. possibly being involved."

Bruce nodded and looked towards Steph again. Just as he was about to ask her something, she beat him to it and pushed the case closer to where he was seated. "Go ahead, Dr. Banner. The sooner you get to work, the sooner we can figure out where to go from here." Bruce wasted no time in closing the case and moving out of the room, presumably to his lab.

Everyone else seemed to break into their own little conversations, so Steph made her way to the kitchen to grab some water. She knew he was following her, so when he spoke, she didn't jump in surprise.

"Babe, can we talk?"

Steph nodded and they walked out onto the balcony that was off of the large dining room. They both kept their distance and stared out at the sky line that the Avenger's Tower provided them with. She remained quiet, waiting for Ranger to speak.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier."

Steph reeled in fake shock and whipped her head to the side to look at him. "Ranger apologizing?"

"Ba-," he cleared his throat. "Steph, I do apologize when I know I am wrong."

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "You were jealous."

"I was."

"Why? I did what you wanted me to do. I moved on."

He expelled little air in what Steph took as a sigh. "I wasn't expecting you to get together with someone who lived a life that was just as dangerous if not more, than mine."

"Ranger, you knew who I was from the beginning. Why would I want someone who couldn't understand me or my job?"

"I didn't expect you to fall for someone who would be gone just as much as you are. I guess what I am mad about is that I see how you two are together. You both lead dangerous lives. I didn't expect you to be in a committed relationship at all, to be honest. So I was shocked and pissed that you moved on and found that. At first I thought that you guys had what we had in the beginning."

"No. I told you I wanted a commitment. I wouldn't be with Clint if that is what he offered. I wouldn't have moved on from you if that is all he wanted from me."

"I can see that now."

Steph moved closer to Ranger, so that they were side by side. "You are still my best friend, even if you're an asshole."

"Babe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "If you need anything,"

"I know. Give you a call."

He squeezed her shoulder before dropping his arm back to his side. As they made their way back inside, she turned and asked for her first favor.

"So can I keep Ram and Hector?"

He chuckled. "I wasn't expecting them to come back anytime soon. They are yours for as long as you want them to be or they want to be here."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No price, Babe."

Once they entered the living room, Clint looked up from where he was in conversation with Ram. His gaze roamed her body before locking with her eyes. She winked and gave him a small smile before walking over to where Pepper and Tony were talking.

"Ah. Phoenix. We were just talking about you."

"Why does that not surprise me, Stark?"

Pepper cleared her throat. "What Tony was going to say, was that we have those contracts for you to look over when you get the chance. We understand that with everything that went on today, we never got the chance to go over everything with you."

"It's ok. Um. Can we do it first thing in the morning. There are a couple of things I wanted to speak with you about anyway, and I would rather do it after we all got some sleep."

"Of course. That would be fine. I am assuming this has to do with your two friends that stopped by this morning."

Steph nodded. "Yes. I want to talk to them first, but I hoping they will be here with more for the foreseeable future."

"That's fine. Talk to them and we will talk in the morning. You can bring them with you to the meeting if you want."

Steph smiled in thanks before trying to find Ram and Hector. Thankfully they were now both talking with Clint in the far corner of the room. Making her way to them, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. "Hey guys. Can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Estephania. What do you need?"

"Well," she started. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to remain on my team and stay here with me?"


End file.
